Together Forever
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Sebuah janji yang ditepati, tapi bukan ditepati di dunia ini. Im bad at summary, Culganx Fem!Seed. Don't like don't read! It's not yaoi!


**Disclaimer: ****Konami **

**Warnings :OOC, AU****,FemSeed! Flashbacks**

**Ratings: ****T**

**Pairings:CulganFemSeed. **

_Notes: __Sebenernya pengen bikin CulganSeed, tapi tadi saya nonton video ada gambar Culgan nawarin minum ke cewek rambut merah kek Seed. Jadi saya mikir kayaknya bagus juga neh, muahhaha don't hate me Seed's Fans! Aku juga fansnya kok!_

* * *

Together Forever

By: Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk

* * *

"Kita kalah perang, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Lord Riou tiba" kata Culgan kepadaku.

"Maksudnya? Kita hanya bisa menunggu nasib? Begitu?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

Ia terdiam sejenak, kedua mata birunya menatapku dengan tajam. Aku merunduk sedikit, aku jadi merasa bersalah telah meneriakinya seperti tadi.

"Seed" panggilnya, tapi aku tak bereaksi. Ia meraih daguku, dan menyamakan garis matanya dengan garis mataku. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kita bisa saja mengalahkan Lord Riou dengan kekuatan kita berdua"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Lord Riou dengan mudahnya, sebab ia memilikie Bright Shield Rune. Belum lagi ia teman Lord Jowy, pasti ia memiliki kekuatan setara atau malah lebih dari King Jowy.

"Jangan takut begitu, kita pasti menang" bisik Culgan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu aku melirik kepadanya, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin….Culgan?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipiku, "Kau ingat dengan janji semalam bukan?"

Aku tersenyum dengan manis, "Tentu saja"

Lagipula, siapa yang bisa melupakan janji semanis itu?

_FLASHBACK_

"Seed" panggil Culgan. Aku menoleh pada lelaki tinggi jangkung tersebut. Ia hanya memakai baju hitam berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam. Aku juga hanya memakai baju hijau tua berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh. Aku sedang duduk di pinggir balkon istana tersebut, padahal kalau aku menggeser posisiku sedikit saja, aku akan terjatuh ke lantai dasar istana.

"Kau jangan duduk disana, berbahaya, apalagi untuk seorang wanita sepertimu" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku mendengus pelan, lalu menolehkan wajahku agar ia tidak melihat rona merah di pipiku. "Su –Suka – suka aku dong…"

"Seed, kau itu keras kepala sekali sih, dasar." ia duduk di sampingku dengan arah berlawanan. Tanpa sadar, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Culgan…" bisikku perlahan. "Apakah kau yakin besok kita bisa menang?"

Culgan terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengenggam tanganku yang sudah bebas dari sarung tangan dan segala macam tetek bengek itu. "Tentu, tapi aku tak ingin membicarakan pekerjaan sekarang."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan menatap matanya dengan bingung, "Maksudmu? Lalu kau kenapa kesini?"

Ia menarik tanganku, dan aku terpaksa memutar posisiku menghadap dia, "Kenapa sih?"

"Berdiri" perintahnya.

Aku menurutinya saja. Dan saat itu juga, ia berlutu di hadapanku, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, dan isinya adalah cincin. Ya. Cincin.

Aku terbelalak. Siapa yang akan mengira, Culgan yang dingin seperti ini akan melamarku? Padahal selama ini ia tidak begitu memperhatikanku sampai segitunya, tapi sekarang?

"Ya…" aku terdiam sejenak, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku "Ya, ya, ya! Tentu saja!" teriakku kegirangan. Ia berdiri, dan memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiriku. Aku langsung memeluknya, sambil meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. "Aku mencintaimu…."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seed…." Ujarnya "Mari menikah setelah perang ini berakhir…"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Aku tersenyum, dan menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kiriku. Ketika aku hampir terlarut dalam kebahagianku yang meluap – luap, aku mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang menuju aku dan Culgan yang sedang berdiri di koridor ini. Lord Riou sudah tiba rupanya. Lord Riou berdiri diam di hadapan kita yang sudah menatapnya setajam mungkin.

"Lord Riou, Ruang Tahta Keluarga Blight adalah ruangan sesudah koridor ini. Itu bukanlah tempat yang pantas bagi rakyat jelata seperti anda" ujar Culgan

"Kita tidak akan memberikan negara kita kepadamu semudah itu! Kita masih punya harga diri dan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya!" seruku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa untuk masuk!" tukas Lord Riou. Cih, merepotkan.

"Kamu harus mengalahkan kita dulu! Seperti Luca Blight, jalan terus dan hancurkan apa saja yang ada di depanmu!"

"Ayo, Lord Riou" ujar Culgan seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya. Aku pun mengeluarkan pedangku secepat mungkin.

_Setidaknya, sebelum aku mati…._

_Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk negara ini…_

_Aku ingin menghentikan Lord Riou_

_Tapi kalau takdir berkata lain, kumohon jangan buat aku mati…._

"_Flowing Rune, Silent Lake!"_ gumamku. Aku dapat melihat sedikit kepanikan di wajah Lord Riou. Hmph, rasakan. Silent Lake akan menyebabkan kalian semua tidak bisa menggunakan Rune.

Meskipun begitu, kekuatan teamnya memang tak dapat diremehkan. Aku sudah menerima cukup banyak luka sekarang. Ah tak apalah, Silent Lake sudah tak berefek lagi, aku akan menggunakan Fire Rune untuk sekarang. "_Fire Rune! Dancing Flames!"_

Cih, tak bisa diremehkan sedikitpun ya. Dan belum selesai aku menyerang, aku sudah diserang duluan, dan serangan itu sukses membuatku terseok – seok sedikit. Culgan melirikku, dan aku hanya mendecak pelan. Tiba – tiba saja, ruangan menggelap. Rupanya Culgan menggunakan Lightning Rune –nya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian ala gyspy melempar pisau kepada Culgan. Dan serangan tadi sukses membuatnya terjatuh. "C –Culgan!" Aku melempar pandanganku pada Lord Riou dan gadis tadi, "Matilah kalian!" Aku berlari ke arah Lord Riou, dan menebaskan pedangku, tapi salah sasaran, ia menghindar.

Lord Riou menyerangku dengan tonfanya. Aku tak sempat menghindar, dan aku akhirnya terkapar di lantai, di samping Culgan.

"Hasilnya sudah ditentukan" ujarnya.

Aku mendongak sedikit,d an tersenyum lemah "Hah…Tidakkah….aneh, Riou? Kalau kita harus berperang?" tanyaku dengan lemah.

"Lord Riou, kaulah harapan Dunan Army…" kata Culgan, "Seperti Lord Jowy sebagai harapan kita…" imbuhnya. "Ia melenyapkan Luca Blight, dan kita harap ia dapat memimpin Highland menjadi lebih baik…"

Aku menutup mataku, dan memasang senyuman termanis yang jarang kuperlihatkan kepada orang lain, "Pergilah…kita tidak….kita tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan lagi…" ujarku lirih.

Lord Riou menatap kami berdua, dan tersenyum sedih. Lalu ia pergi melewati kami. Setelah yakin ia menghilang, aku menengok ke Culgan. "Culgan…semuanya menyenangkan…. Semua rencana yang kita buat untuk negara ini….dan untuk masa depan…"

Ia terdiam sejenak, dan menggeser posisinya untuk mendekatiku, "Ya… baguslah kita mati bersama dengan negara ini…."

Aku terbelalak, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menopang badanku dengan satu lengan. "A –Apa….tapi aku punya satu penyesalan…" ujarku semakin melemah.

Ia menengok, dan menempelkan tangannya ke pipiku. "Aku juga…"

Aku menatapnya, dan tanpa terasa, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. "Culgan….maafkan aku…."

Ia tersenyum, dan mengecup bibirku. "Tidak perlu…kuharap kita bertemu di dunia sana…." Pandanganku semakin tidak jelas, sampai akhirnya aku menutup mataku…

* * *

Lelaki berambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu tersebut berdiri dengan lelaki berambut coklat di sampingnya. Sementara seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek berdiri di samping lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

"Ano…Jowy, siapa mereka ini?" tanya Nanami sambil menunjuk kedua batu nisan di depannya.

Di depannya dan Riou, ada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan:

**Culgan Black**

**Born : IS 432**

**Death: IS 460**

Sementara di depan Jowy, terdapat batu nisan bertuliskan:

**Seed Black**

**Born: IS 435**

**Death:IS 460**

"Mereka berdua….adalah jenderal favoritku" ujar Jowy sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar di kedua makan tersebut. "Nanami, kau ingat saat kau bertemu denganku di Greenhill dan melarikan diri di tengah hutan?"

Nanami tersenyum miris, "Iya…"

"Mereka berdua sebenarnya melihat kalian, tapi mereka membiarkan kalian melarikan diri."

_FLASHBACK_

"Selamat tinggal….Riou" bisik Jowy.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Rowd dengan beberapa prajuritnya. Sebuah senyum aneh terukir di wajahnya. "Wah wah, komandan. Omong – omong, tadi ada tikus – tikus lewat, mereka pasti lewat sini. Anda lihat mereka tidak?" ujarnya sinis

"Aku belum melihat mereka" ujarnya.

"Ohh masa iya? Salah satu prajuritku saja bersumpah melihat mereka lewat sini. Kamu mungkin komandan, tapi kamu masih orang baru. Yang mulia Luca meminta saya untuk memperhatikanmu, tahu. Apa yang akan dia katakan kalau kuberitahu hal ini?" cecarnya.

" Minggir" ujar Rowd. Tapi Jowy tetap diam saja.

"Tunggu, Rowd" ujar suara dari arah yang agak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. Rupanya Culgan dan Seed.

"Kami juga dari tadi disini, tapi kami tidak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan" ujar Seed.

"A…Apa – Apaan…." Geram Rowd

"Kita tidak suka kalau kau membuat laporan yang salah karena sirik kalau bawahanmu menjadi komandan" ujar Culgan.

"Itu benar, kita saksi" imbuh Seed.

"Sial…"gumam Rowd.

"Masih ada keributan di Greenhill, seharusnya kau mengawasi disana saja." Ujar Culgan.

"Sialan…Ayo pergi!" ujar Rowd sambil peri menyusuri jalan yang baru ia lewati.

"Kenapa…" bisik Jowy.

"Kenapa? Kita cinta Highland. Itu tempat yang indah" ujar Seed sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri dan melihatnya Blight hanya akan menghancurkan semua itu, dan bukan itu tujuan kami" imbuh Culgan.

"Tidak akan menyenangkan untuk berdiri di tempat yang buruk setelah perang usai bukan?" kata Seed.

"Jowy Atreides, komandan Fourth Army of the Kingdom of Highland, kita akan mengikutimu dengan setia" ujar Culgan seraya membusungkan dadanya.

"Kita tahu apa tujuanmu, kami mohon gunakan kami sampai mati" imbuh Seed.

Jowy terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wanita berambut merah itu dan Culgan. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Culgan….Seed…" ia berdehem sebentar, "Keputusan kalian tidak akan sia – sia, terima kasih…."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Erm….Jowy" ujar Riou tiba – tiba, "Seed…dan Culgan…apakah mereka kakak beradik?"

Jowy terdiam, dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak"

"Lalu…kenapa mereka bermarga sama?"

Lagi – lagi, ia terdiam. "Anggaplah mereka sudah menikah, aku benar – benar sayang dengan keduanya seperti menyayangi kakakku sendiri."

_End._

* * *

Gaje yaaa apalagi SEED JADI CEWEK. Apa – apaan ini! *ditusuk Seed* Nama belakang Culgan saya ambil dari warna ajah, pusing soalnya! Terus tanggal lahirnya liat di suikosource. Yah begitulah cukup sekain dan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic abal gaje saya!Seed OOC banget sumpah! Mungkin gara gara jadi cewek….lagi dapet kali *disate ama Seed*

**Mind to review?**


End file.
